Band Camp
by SaiyanBeauty
Summary: Band A-TEN HUT! Thats right, the entire gang is off to band camp. Along with a few guests from Inuyasha. Everyone is going to have to work extra hard this year to get to festival. Which mean camp will be hell...or maybe heaven. Whatever may happen, there
1. Band ATEN HUT!

**_Author's Note_**: OMG I'm back. (not that anyone missed me...) but I'm back anyway. After a VERY long hiatus (actually forced but oh well) My computer crashed and I had to get a new one. Sorry to those who might have wanted to see some of my fics finished. You can find em on hopefully. I lost all my documents, sorry guys. I'll do my best to get them back

Okay, now without further ado, Lights!

_ChibiTrunks: _Lights!

_SaiyanBeauty:_ Camera!

_ChibiGoten:_ Camera Rolling!

_SaiyanBeauty:_ And action! click!

-------------

The sun was out bright and early on this fine summer morning. Any kid in their right mind wouldn't be up until noon. However, some doubted if he was in his right mind to begin with. Those onyx eyes cracked open suddenly at the sound of the alarm clock. He rolled over and slammed his hand down on the button to turn it off, instead it broke.

"Damn it..." He muttered and pulled the covers over his head. Then proceeded to sleep for another hour.

"Vegeta! Get up, or your going to miss the bus!"

"alright!" Vegeta grumbled and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed. Pulling on some clothes, usually the first thing he saw. He went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Vegeta, hurry or you'll miss breakfast!"

"I'll come down when I'm good and ready women!" He slammed the door behind him and went about his morning routine. Let the bus leave, this year wouldn't be the same anyway. The old band director retired, leaving them with some new guy who was probably an amateur. Last year had been a disaster with him. Once he was finished, Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom to come face to face with a pair of very angry eyes.

" I said to hurry..." She began calmly, Vegeta knew he was about to be yelled at. " Get down there now!"

Vegeta huffed, but said nothing. His mother was probably the only person he didn't talk back to. He went to his room to get his duffle bag along with a large suitcase. Today was the first day of away band camp. Which meant he was now in charge, Vegeta was section leader this year for the drummers. And all summer he had been planning all sort of ways to improve it. This year they'd leave festival with a division one rating.

"I'll get the flag bag Bulma... just make sure we bring the practice silks." Chi Chi called to Bulma over her shoulder as they helped load the truck with all the color guard stuff.

" I got it, heh. If our school wasn't so poor we could afford roadies." Bulma laughed and tossed the box of flags on to the truck.

" Yeah well, this year color guard is gonna be awesome. I'm Captain so everything will run more smoothly." Chi Chi picked up her things. "Come on, lets go back to the band room to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"Hey 18, why the long face?" Bulma asked as she walked into the band room.

" I was just thinking, This year is going to be hard. Especially with out the seniors."

"Yeah I know. I miss Master Roshi, he was a good director. No matter how perverted..." They both broke into laughter. " But what about the new band director? I heard he was real mean..." 18 shrugged.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him much, but he seems serious if that's what you mean. I think this band needs to shape up if you ask me."

"But band camp supposed to be fun ya know.." Bulma winked at her. "Especially since its so easy to sneak off with you know who.."

"Shut up!" 18 blushed and recalled last year's escapades with a certain clarinet player.

"Whatever 18.." Bulma chuckled, then started for the door.

"Hey, if you see a senior. Tell them there's a senior meeting in the band room before we leave."

Pretty soon, a bunch of sleepy and tired teenagers began to file in to the band room. Android 18 was standing along side Piccolo, the new band director. The tall green man's eyes looked over every one of the seniors as they entered. One of the first that he noticed was a short but very menacing looking boy. The scowl on his face seemed as natural as the hair that stood up on his head. He was the drumline section leader, never seen with out a pair of drum sticks in his hand. They seemed to be glued there.

Next came the two color guard captains. The blue haired one chatted away with the mean looking one. Well she didn't look that way now, but Chi Chi could be very scary when she wanted to be. After them came Goku in tow. He was never far from Chi Chi, the two were love birds. It sickened Piccolo. Goku was hardly ever seen with out that stupid grin on his face but he was a good musician. And the only tuba that they had this year. Instrumentation was tight this year, they'd need all the help they could get if they were going to pull off festival. Yamcha and Krillen followed Goku, both looking like the walking dead. That Yamcha fellow still had on his pajama pants. It wasn't that early, meeting at seven in the morning would give them a perfect start. And when they got to Olivet College, it would give them entire day to get started on marching techniques. Finally came Kikyou, the flute section leader. Piccolo wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Alright, listen up. This week is going to be long, it is going to be hard. You all are seniors and you need to start acting like it. I won't tolerate any screw ups from you. Everyone must set an example for the underclassmen, especially the freshmen. Their going to come in with no experience and we have exactly one week to teach them everything you know about marching. Or at least try, but there is no doubt that you will excel. And go above and beyond my expectations. Any questions?" Everyone's hand went up at the same time. Piccolo picked the first random kid he saw.

"Yeah, now that you've got the pep talk over. What is our theme this year?" Vegeta asked with the usual cockiness in her voice.

"Android 18, pass out the music to them." She nodded and went to get the folder for it. "18 is giving you the music for your sections, and you will be responsible for getting this to your section. If someone doesn't get music, then it's your fault. Got it? So I'm going to chew you out if someone doesn't get a part." Android 18 went out handing parts to all the section leaders.

"Are you serious?!" Vegeta glared as he looked over the music. "I've never even heard of Carmina...and Burana."

"Did you say Cantaloupes and Bananas? Is that our theme?" Yamcha suddenly said as he looked around in a sleepy stupor.

"No you idiot. Carmina Burana." Android 18 chimed in.

"Well, what exactly is this from?" Goku said as he scratched his head, looking at the music.

"Its an opera. The music is challenging and there are a lot of dynamics to watch out for. But this will be a judge pleaser, and I have a good show worked out for it. 18, hand out the charts as well." Piccolo said and handed her a stack of thick packets that were the marking charts. A groan was heard through out the entire room. This would be a long week.

"Oh and don't forget pre-game music too. We have a game the first week of school so we have to be ready. 18 make sure they get that music as well." Piccolo added with a slight smirk. This was going to be a long week but he was determined to get pre-game learned and at least half of the charts to half time.

Later that day....

"Alright listen up. This year is going to be different. No screwing around, no playing coming to practice when you feel like it." A pair of menacing onyx eyes glared as he passed up each person standing at attention. "This year I have decided that anyone who wants to be on the drumline will have to try out. And by the end of camp, you will know whether or not you made it." Vegeta came to stop infront of a junior. A cocky little bastard, he thought. But a good snare drummer, only second to himself of course. " And I won't have any lip from you Inuyasha."

"Hmp. I wouldn't waste my breath on you." The white haired hanyou smirked, he couldn't stand Vegeta.

"Good, then you won't mind keeping your crappy comments to yourself."

Suddenly a girl came running up towards them. She was panting and looked like she was about to fall over. Rather tomboyish looking and she wore a orange bandanna on her head. As Vegeta continued his assessment on the line, she came to stand beside the last person. Trying to catch her breath and hoping that Vegeta hadn't saw her come late.

"You there." He turned and fixed his eyes on the girl with a smirk. "Color guard is meeting on the first floor lobby in the dorms. This is drumline."

"I am on the drumline." She said with a frown. Vegeta stalked towards her.

"Really? I don't think so...Not until you..." He gazed up and looked at all of them. "Not until all of you prove that you're Percussion material." Something akin to a smile curved on to Vegeta's lips. "Now, lets start with drills." Vegeta went over and picked up the marching snare drum. He began with short, steady clicks on the rim. Click,Click,Click "Percussion, a-ten hut!"

"Un-two!" Came the response from them as they assumed attention position. Click,Click,Click.

"Percussion, Left haste!"

"Un two!"

"Alright color guard! Now that we're all stretched out, everyone grab your flags and we're going to start with the basics." Chi Chi said as the girls filed out of the lobby and outside to an open patch of grass.

There weren't many freshmen color guard this year. Just one, a cute, spunky girl who had blue hair the same as Bulma's. Her name was Bra and she was related to none other than Vegeta. He was her brother and terribly over protective. Miroku, who was the only guy color guard, ran to catch up to Chi Chi.

"Hey Chi Chi, What's our theme this year? And when are you going to show us the routines?" Miroku asked. Miroku was a junior and even though he was a guy. His main reason for joining color guard was girls. Yes, this life depended on them and he was very much a lecher.

"I'll tell you all later. But first, we have to learn the basics and start teaching pre-game. Piccolo is expecting a lot from us this week and there won't be any goofing around like last year." Once the spot was reached, they all set about learning the basics. Flutters,arials,left and right handed drop spins, rows and inverted rows to start off with.

Chi Chi and Bulma stood back as the watched all of the flags dropping and falling at the same time. A few of the silks, began to sail. Sailing is when the flag gets tangled up in the pole.

"1-2...3-4...5-6..7-8.." Chi Chi counted aloud. "Everyone should be counting! Down-up, down-up!"

"Don't let your flags sail." Bulma chimed in. "Miroku your getting off. Pay attention and count." Miroku shot a glare at her and continued to count. He had a perfect view standing in back of the rest of the girls. Both of them could be real bitchy, he thought. And it was only going to get worse as the week went on.

Meanwhile, down at the field with the flute section....

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..line!"

"2..2..3..4...5..6..7..line!" Kikyou watched from the side as the flute section in one straight line marched down field. "I can't hear you counting!" The sound of freshmen flutes grew as they counted a little louder. "Get those elbows up! Your marching in attention position! Next person who drops there elbows gets five laps around this field."

Kagome sighed, was camp this bad last year? No, it had actually been fun. But now that Kikyou was section leader, it would be nothing but work, work for them. Her arms were killing her, and the sun was barring down on all of them. She felt sorry for the freshmen though, this sort of thing would make them not want to do band camp again next year.

"5...6..7..stomp down!" The entire line of flutes came to stop on the 50 yard line. Kikyou slowly approached them all, ready to give out more criticism. "Not bad, but remember. I repeat, remember that your right foot always hits the line. And always, always! Chair with your left foot. Not right, your left. If you don't know your left from right you better learn quick." The very scary looking flute player glared down the line of freshmen and underclassmen flutes alike. This year the flutes would not be sloppy. "Alright, again. About haste, foward march eight, mark time eight, foward march sixteen, mark time eight foward mark eight, TTR(turn to right),foward march eight,TTR, foward march sixteen,stomp down." Kikyou clapped out the beats. CLAP,CLAP,CLAP.

"Chair!" Everyone's left foot came up and they began the drill.

Later that day as everyone gathered for dinner. Tired freshmen found a table near the window to grumble and complain at. Sophomores just sort of gathered randomly and juniors were scattered about with the Sophomores. However, the seniors had sectioned off tables for themselves. They all sat together, discussing whatever it was that they were discussing. Pan, Goten, and Bra went over to where Trunks was already eating. The food wasn't exactly great but he was starving. Vegeta really knew how to work a person, if it wasn't for dinner he might of had them running laps and practicing music all night.

"Try to get some of that in your mouth...." Pan said in disgust and sat down across from him. Glancing down at her on food, it didn't look too apetitizing.Well...the salads looked decent. Trunks only paused for a second to look up her before he continued to scarf down his food.

"Anyway, how did your day go Bra?" Pan asked trying to start conversation.

"I'm tired, color guard is harder than it looks. Plus I think the captain, Chi Chi." The blue haired girl gestured to the senior table where Chi Chi was; seated next to Goku and basically telling him what to do as he ate. Completely ignoring her. "She scares me..."

"Who scares you?" A voice came from behind Bra. She turned around and there was Kagome, standing there with her tray. "Mind if we sit here?" This time Trunks looked up from his food. There was a raven haired girl, and standing just behind her was a kid with the strangest white hair. He stood out more than Trunks, who had been sporting a nice shade of lavender hair since his birth.

"Sure!" Bra said with a smile.

"I'm Goten!" The miniature of Goku offered with a smile, and a mouth full of food. Goten and Goku were cousins, odd they were identical.

"I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha." Kagome gestured to the frowning, white haired kid as she sat down." I'm a sophomore and Inuyasha's a junior"

"Nice to meet you Kagome. We're all freshmen, saved for Trunks. He's a sophomore too." Pan added. Inuyasha scoffed.

"I know who _he _is. Vegeta's pet."

"I am not! Your just mad because Vegeta chewed you out this afternoon."

"I'm the best snare drummer on the whole line! Shut up, girly boy" Inuyasha sat back with a smirk. "What self respecting guy dies his hair purple?"

"At least I didn't decide to go white! You look like a total fag!"

"What?!"

By now both boys were standing up, glaring at each other and leaning on the table. Daring the other to make a move. Bra and Kagome stood up and smiled nervously. Trying to get both of them to sit back down. They were drawing attention to themselves, and they didn't want the band director to have to come and deal with it. Too late, Piccolo stood and glanced around.

"Listen up everybody. After dinner, report to the band room over in the hall across the street. There we will begin the Freshmen/rookie auction." Piccolo grinned and then sat down to return to his dinner. Of well, water. Namekians didn't eat.

"Freshmen/rookie auction?" Pan, Goten and Bra all exchanged worried looks. They looked to Trunks, Inuyasha and Kagome. They would obviously would know something but they weren't talking. All of them had went back to their food without a care in the world.

-------------

**_A/N:_** MUHAAHH!! I'm done, so it took me awhile but hey I'm getting there. I'm really looking foward to reading reviews again hinthint Please tell me what you think. If any of you are in marching band that you might have a clue! yay! So Until next chapter!

Sb over and out.....


	2. FreshmanRookie Auction

1**Author's Note:** Hello all, big thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it! I'm hoping you'll like this chapter very much. By the way, a lot of my ideas for this stories are things that have actually happened. Well, you'll see. Oh yes, and here's just a little list of the sections and their section leaders.

_**Head**_

Piccolo- Band Director

Android 17- Drum Major (senior)

Android 18- Field Commander (junior)

Marron- Field Commander (junior)

**_Percussion Section_ **

Vegeta- Section Leader (senior snare drum)

Trunks- Bass drum (sophomore)

Pan- Cymbals/Pit (freshman)

Inuyasha- Snare drum (junior)

Low Brass

Goku- Section leader;tuba (senior)

Sesshoumaru- trombone (junior)

Gohan- frenchhorn (Junior)

Videl- baritone (sophomore)

Erasa- trombone (sophomore)

_**Color Guard**_

Chi Chi- Captain (senior)

Bulma- Co-captain (Senior)

Miroku- (junior & only guy C.G.)

Bra- (freshman)

Sango- (junior)

_**Trumpets**_

Yamcha- Section Leader (senior)

Kouga- 2nd chair (junior)

Goten- (freshmen)

_**Clarinets**_

Naraku- Section Leader (senior)

Krillen- (junior)

Sharpner- (junior)

_**Flutes**_

Kikyou- Section Leader (senior)

Kagome- (sophomore)

Rin- (freshman)

Shippou- (sophomore, only guy flute)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or Inuyasha. (unfortunately)

As all the freshmen filled in to the band room, there were several seniors standing on the stage. The room was designed oddly. When you first came in there was the general area where the chairs and stands went. In front was a chalk board and conductor's stand. A few away from that was a stair case leading up to a stage like balcony. That's where Bulma and Goku were standing. The freshmen were lead up the stair case and told to wait there. The rest of the juniors, sophomores and seniors not actually participating in the auction were all seated in the audience.

"Alright lets begin, everyone quiet down." Piccolo said over the microphone and the room grew silent. "For those of you who don't know, mainly the freshmen and first timers. The first night here the Seniors conduct an auction. Where the rookies are sold to the highest bidders and become indentured servants for the entire week. This means, they will have to carry your instrument to the field, or bust your tray at lunch everyday. Things of that nature. Remember the limit for each person is 50 dollars."

"Lets begin" Goku said as he took the microphone from Piccolo. "First up is..." He looked up and saw Pan standing there. "Pan! Lets start the bidding at 10 dollars. Do I hear ten?" Miscellaneous people began to bid on her.

"15 dollars"

"23 dollars" Some else called out.

"I got 23 dollars do I hear 25 dollars?"

"30 dollars." Vegeta, held up the money.

"35 dollars" Someone shouted, a tall looking Junior who happened to be none other than Gohan. He was the one and only french horn player in the low brass section and very good at it too.

"50 dollars" Vegeta smirked and looked at the defeated Gohan. Percussion always bought all the freshmen percussion. And this year it would continue.

"SOLD For 50 dollars. Now up next we have.." Goku glanced back to see one was up next. A small little kid no taller than four feet. He had red-orange hair and big bright eyes. "It looks like Shippou." Shippou was the only guy flute player. "How about...10 dollars? Do I hear 10 dollars"

And it went like that all night. Every freshmen was auctioned off to the upperclassmen. Many of the upperclassmen had two servants or more. Poor freshmen, though no one really felt sorry because everyone experienced indentured servitude at band camp. Chi Chi and Bulma went in on Bra. Goten was bought by Videl, a cute little sophomore with pig tails. And finally, Rin was bought by a very reserved Junior Trombone player. His name was Sesshoumaru. However, tomorrow was when the real work would begin. Everyone would be in for a rude awakening. Literally. Just before lights out, Vegeta was making rounds to all the rooms that held percussionists. He knocked on their door and told them that they'd be meeting at 6 AM for early morning practicing and running before breakfast. He earned a groan from everyone he told. This was ridiculous A certain junior thought so.

"Did you hear that Kagome?!" Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down in the hallway by her door. Kagome settled next to him.

"Sorry Inuyasha but drumline does have it harder than the other sections..."

"Well that's no excuse for him to work us like dogs"

"..." Kagome was silent. She really couldn't do anything about it. Sure, Vegeta could be a jackass at times but that was Vegeta. Nothing could really be done about it...well, maybe Bulma could do something but she seemed to like his bad boy attitude.

There came a knock at the doors bright and early. Actually not so bright, the sun wasn't even up yet but in less than a half hour; all the percussion were lined up on the 50 yard line as Vegeta stared them all down. They all gazed at the ground, trying to keep there eyes open. 'One...two..five...' Vegeta counted the number of bodies.'eleven..'

"Who's missing?" Vegetas commanding voice was clear and precise. They talked among themselves before they answered. Vegeta grew impatience.

"Uh...Inuyasha." One person spoke up.Though their eyes weren't on Vegeta, they were on Inuyasha. Who was currently stalking towards the group, looking like he had just dragged himself out of bed five minutes ago. Vegeta turned to look at him, he was none too happy about this.

"And where the hell have you been?"

"Sleep, like any other SANE person here."

"Well..." Vegeta smirked at the remark. He was going an example of this insadordinant runt. " Just for that you can do push ups. 50 to be exact" Vegeta turned to the rest of the group, while Inuyasha grunted and grumbled the entire time. "First we will warm up, then we will begin practice on pre-game music." They all filed to the side lines to get their marching drums.

Pan was still half sleep, she could barely see straight let alone play any music. Maybe she shouldn't have stayed up so late. Whatever the case, when they started the warm ups she came in at all the wrong places. She couldn't even count straight, the music blurred before her eyes and strained to read the sheet music.

"Stop." Vegeta cut them off and came to stand in front of Pan. "Can you count?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. Especially since you come in on the 2nd and 4th beats of each measure. How hard is it to count, 1,2,3,4? Apparently it must be very difficult if you can't figure out when to come in" Pan winced as Vegeta yelled. His voice echoed around them and that made it even worse. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah..." Pan said in an annoyed tone. She really needed some sleep.

"What did I just say?" Kami! She hated that question. She really hadn't been listening too much There was silence, she had no clue.

"Well, I guess your not. That's enough warm up. Everyone, three laps around the field." There was an audible groan from the group. And the day had just begun.

The hot noon sun shined brightly on the field, there was not a tree nor building in sight to block its hot rays. Everyone looked like they were ready to drop, luckily water break was coming up. It was too bad they didn't last longer.

"Alright." Piccolo's voice boomed over the bull horn. "Go back and do it again. Pre-game all the way through. Beginning with kick step. Get there." There was a groan or two and every slowly started back to the side lines. Suddenly the seniors began to run.

"GET THERE"

"GET THERE" They all yelled and some began to jog to pick up the pace while others continued to walk.

"Alright, next time I see someone walking they get three laps." Piccolo said."Begin."

Everyone settled down as they lined up on the field. The band settled down and the drum major took the center field on the 15 yard line in front of the percussion. Android 18 gave three clamps.

"Percussion. A-ten hut!"

"Un-two" Came the response and they all moved from parade rest to attention position in two quick movements.

ClapClapClap

Dut...Dut...Dut...digga-deta-dut...dut..dut...Was the sound of the snare drum as the percussion came out and ended in a halt. On either side of the field, the heads that were lowered snapped up with a quick, short response. "Up" There was a long whistle and then kick step back. The two sides of the band met in the middle of the field and turned to face down field at the end of the halt.

Tweet, tweet, tweet!

The trumpet blared with the sound of musical cheers. Followed by the clarinets who joined in along with the flutes. The low brass brung up the end. The music paused and the entire banded shouted, "Blue and White, Blue and White, GO, FIGHT, WIN" The music came back and it ended. Immediately going in to the school fight song. It was the Navy's tune.

"Stop." Came a familiar voice over the bull horn. "Stop, Stop. Your lines are all wrong. People your not guiding. I standing up here watching you and you aren't paying attention. You might as well be marching down field blind folded. Take a water break and we'll try again." The group all filed over to the shady trees across the street. Grabbing water bottles from coolers and passing them around. Each person took a nice long gulp of water and some simply poured it on their heads. Kagome came over with Bra and Goten to sit with Trunks, Pan and Inuyasha who were all sitting on the side of the road under the shade of a tree.

"Its really hot today. Why can't we practice in the shade? " Bra commented sort of complaining, this was the most work she had done all summer.

"Because it would be kind of hard to march down field with a bunch of trees in the way." Trunks retorted, and earned a dirty look from Bra.

"Anyway." Pan interjected. She was always trying to keep the peace. "How has sectionals been going for everyone?"

"Its like hell." Inuyasha commented. "Vegeta is a slave driver." Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he is...but we can't do much about it. He's section leader." Pan sighed, she too wasn't having a great time.

"Look at him, he disgusts me." Inuyasha said in a low voice, their eyes followed his gaze over to him sitting with Bulma, Color Guard Co-Captain. His arm was situated protectively around her waist.

"Awww!" Bra squealed. "Their a cute couple."

"Oh brother..." Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You'd be surprised, there are a lot of band couples." Kagome began. "There's also Goku and Chi Chi. They've been going out since freshmen year. They make a cute couple, though I wonder about Goku sometimes. Chi Chi can be a little bossy. I don't think Goku cares too much, he's just happy to be with her."

"Look, now you've gotten her started.." Trunks muttered and received a quick slap to the back of the head. "Ow..." He said, though it didn't really hurt.

"Kagome's the authority on everyone's business." Inuyasha smirked.

"I am not! I just happen to know who's with who" She said and shrugged.

"Alright, everyone back out on the field." Came Piccolo's voice, there was an audible groan from everyone as they all headed back on to the sunny field. Man this was going to be a long day. When was dinner again? Unfortunately it wouldn't come for a few more hours. And after wards there was free time for everyone to just hang out in the dorms around the room. On the second floor nearly everyone was out in the hall or had their door open. The band director, Piccolo, had a strict rule about guys being in girls rooms and vice versa. So thus, everyone was out in the hallway socializing. A few were playing cards, while others ran back and fourth chasing one another. Just random things. Meanwhile, downstairs in the lobby the seniors were having a meeting to disgust tomorrow's night activity. For a while everyone argued amongst themselves about what they should do. And after awhile someone yelled and the room grew quiet. Everyone looked at Goku who was standing there with a big grin and looking sheepish.

"We shouldn't fight you guys..." He simply commented. The room was finally quiet.

"Why don't we have a snipe hunt?" Came the quiet voice from the corner of the room. It was 17, he and Android 18 were brother and sister. He was of course, older.

"A what hunt?" Chi Chi questioned, and everyone turned their attention to him for an explanation.

"A snipe hunt...Its basically all a hoax. Its an imaginary nocturnal animal that you make up, and then send everyone on a wild goose chase." 17 shrugged. "We did it before once when I was in boy scouts."

"How is that fun?" Yamcha asked. Yamcha was a tall guy, and kind of muscular. Not overly so with short black hair. Kind of cute even, maybe hot if it weren't for the scar that ran over his cheek bone.

"I'll tell you how." Vegeta spoke up. That was a shot, like 17, Vegeta never spoke at these meetings he thought were pointless. But Vegeta was always up for mischief making. "Here's what we'll do...." Everyone leaned in close and listened in on the plan.

End A/N: Well there's chapter two! What's going to happen next?! What is Vegeta going to do? And what exactly is a snipe hunt anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Sb over and out


	3. Snipe Hunting

Author's Note: I'm back once again Let me just say, again thanks for the reviews and I am totally excited to hear about other band members out there. So I've decided to share of about the band I'm in. I'm in Color Guard(also clarinet player during the concert season) and our band has about 120 or people in the marching band. 160ish in concert band. Our marching band is very different, we don't usually play 'new' music. Mostly show tunes and classics. Like last year we did the Wizard of Oz, which was fun. I loved our routines. My band director is very traditional, and I picked Piccolo because they are sort of alike. Also, these band camp ideas are experiences from the past two years I've spent at band camp as a freshman and this past year a sophomore. I'm finished blabbering, on with the fic! (On a side note, terribly sorry about the mix up in chapters. Thats from another story. )

Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I now own DBZ and Inuyasha...(in my dreams)

FYI: ( a little side note, I got my marching terms mixed up in the first chappie. TTR is to the rear, sorry guys. I meant left flank and right flank. -.-;)

"Okay stop, you guys need to get softer or I'm going to start going through one by one and see who's not playing it right." Goku said.

"Uh, how does measure five go?" Erasa asked. The blonde girl was a sophomore trombone player and a little hair headed sometimes. She and Videl were best friends, Videl was also a low brass player. She was the only baritone in the band.

"1 e & a, 2 &, 3 &" Goku looked over her part then went to pick up his tuba. The senior Tuba player counted off and they began again. They began at the beginning of Carmina Burana part one. They had three pieces altogether this year, and a percussion feature that Piccolo was working on. It wasn't what they had in mind for their show, but it was fun music to play. Also a real judge pleaser. Not to mention the music was fairly simple. What they really needed to work on was dynamics. Only that would make their music come alive and wow the judges like never before. Or perhaps not...

"No That's wrong! Its 1-2-3-4 &. You come in on the & of four!" Kouga stood glaring menacingly at Yamcha who was Trumpet section leader.

"It's the 1st beat of the next measure!" Yamcha said and tried to refrain from throwing down his trumpet. It was silver after all and very expensive. His parents would kill him if he threw it out of rage.

"Are you blind! Don't you see the eighth rest right there!" Kouge thrust his finger violently at the sheet music and succeeded in knocking it off the stand. Poor Goten who was the only freshmen trumpet sat there looking back and fourth between the two. Everyone seemed to ignore them, perhaps this was common. After all, Kouga lived to point out the section leader's mistakes.

" Thats a food smudge you idiot " And the two went on like that for the next five minutes.

The band did a sharp TTR (to the rear) as they reached the end of the field. The music changed and the fight song began. So far they were looking pretty good. Their lines were straight, and the diagonals looked great. "Oh what a difference a day makes", Piccolo thought and was they formed the 'S' in the charts. All together their pre-game show consisted of the entire band marching down field and then going in to a large 'E' for the East part of East Star high. The 'S' had been the most problematic yesterday but they had improved greatly, along with the music. Piccolo see that the section leaders were making good use of the time he gave them to work on individual parts and sections. The last note was strong, very fortissimo and they all cut off at the same time, there was absolute silence. Piccolo was not worried about how festival would go.

"Alright people, bring it in." Piccolo said over the bull horn and the 'S' shape on the field collapsed as they all crowded around to listen to Piccolo's usual speech before he dismissed them for the evening activity. So far no one had any idea what was planned tonight, yesterday had been pretty boring. So everyone was hoping for something fun tonight. "Nice job, everything is coming along nicely. Tomorrow morning we meet on the field, eight o'clock sharp and begin learning charts for our Festival show. Now I believe the seniors have an announcement." Goku stepped forward, standing beside Piccolo.

"Hey guys, tonight's evening activity will be snipe hunting. For those of you don't know, snipes are nocturnal creatures so after the sun goes down, we're going to go out to catch a few. Its real fun!. We'll meet in the band room in around eight o'clock. Make sure to dress in long sleeves and pants, because there's lots of mosquitos in the grave yard."

The noise grew, as everyone began to talk amongst themselves about the so called snipe hunting. What exactly were snipes anyway? As everyone gradually made their way back to the rooms, they relaxed a bit before it was time to meet back in the band room. In the halls, people mostly wandered for a while. Casually asking if they knew anything about this. But no one seemed to know, those who did played dumb. As night came, and the street lights went on. Groups of band students made their way to the band room that was down the street from the dorm rooms. Olivet College was small to begin with, located in an even smaller town. As most of the kids had discovered, they were hard pressed for a good pizza place. Especially with the not so great cafeteria food they served.

The band room was fill with different voices all talking about several different subjects. Nearly the entire band showed up for this mysterious snipe hunting. Those who didn't had stayed behind. Still everyone waited, the seniors who were supposed to be there; were no wear to be found. And it was almost eight-thirty.

"Do you think we'll really be hunting snipes in the grave yard.?" Goten asked. He was standing in a small circle with Gohan, Videl, Bra, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I don't know. Who knows what the seniors are up to..." Gohan trailed off. He was the most logically of them all. And of course, this was nothing more than the annual senior prank that was pulled last year. Last year at band camp had been a pretty convincing prank as far as Gohan was concerned. Not like, this year it all seemed too obvious for the upper classmen.

Finally the seniors came filing in to the band room. It was Goku, Yamcha, Chi Chi and Bulma. Each of them carried a net and a flash light. By now it was dark out and due to the lack of street lights. It got pretty dark around the campus. Goku was the first to speak to up. The room began to quiet down as he put everyone in to groups.

"Okay, its going to go like this. Each team has a leader. There will be four teams with myself as a leader, Yamcha, Bulma, and Chi Chi." The other three went to the corners of the room. Everyone was left to pick the team they wanted to be on. Each team left five minutes apart, and made there way to the graveyard where they'd be snip hunting.

Yamcha's group consisted of Rin, Kagome, Shippou, Bra and Goten. They were the first group to leave and making their way into the entrance of the graveyard located not far from the college campus.

"Careful of the grave markings... " Yamcha said as he lead the way the trail, shining the flash light in their the path ahead. "Remember, Snipes are very quick and they attack without warning. Its important to be quiet to sneak up on them. "

Shippou hung back, he was the only upperclassmen saved for Yamcha. He knew all too well about the senior pranks. And he was quite sure this was it. Meanwhile, Rin was asking questions and Bra and Goten clung to eat other.

" Have you ever been Snipe hunting? " Asked Rin.

"No for the millionth time. I'm telling you its no big deal... It's all just-"

"SHHHHH!" Yamcha turned to them with his finger over his lips. They all looked ahead and something scurried across the path. Earning a high pitched screen from the girls who took off into the woods. Goten and Shippou were close behind and Yamcha trailing behind with the flash light.

"Hey wait for me you guys!"

_"AHHHHHHH"_

Goku glanced around, puzzled while Pan and Sango clung to each other. Krillen and Gohan looked around cautiously, while Erasa and clung to Kouga who looked very pleased with himself. Smugly he said.

" Don't worry babe, I'll protect you."

" But who's going to protect HER from YOU" Krillen snickered.

"Chill out you guys...we got to keep moving. " Said Goku as he motioned them foward, shining the flash light. Pan and Sango reluctantly followed.

"But what was that noise? " Sango said through chattering teeth.

"I don't know, probably another group scared off by a Snipe." It was a wonder Goku could keep a straight face...Luckily his back was to him. They were moving along a path that headed towards an old shack just on the edge of the graveyard. The woods only a few yards away. " There should be some around here..."

"I don't know about all this...lets just go back to the dorms." Sango spoke up once more, still clinging to Pan who was thinking the same thing.

" Come on you guys, don't be scared. Lets look in here." Goku gestured to the old shack and started for it. His hand pushed the door open and it creaked, he shined the flash light inside. And then gestured for them to go inside. Reluctantly they complied, Krillen first then Kouga and Erasa. Something in black jumped out at them. The door slammed shut. There was a loud scream. Pan and Sango could be seen running back up the path towards the entrance of the grave yard. And Goku lay on the ground rolling around, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Bulma and Chi Chi's group were coming along the path they had heard screams coming from. But no one in sight. Inuyasha, Sharpner, Miroku, Videl and Marron were in their group. So far they weren't buying it. They came around a bend, woods surrounded them and in the distance they could see more graves.

"This is stupid." Inuyasha complained.

"Who's stupider? You for coming or them for thinking up this crap. " Sharpner smirked. He was a know it all clarinet player.

" Shut up you two! " Chi Chi scolded them and shined the flash light around. Just then she saw someone coming up the road. Running towards them. Marron was growing nervous began to inch toward Miroku.

" Who's it that!" She exclaimed and Miroku took the opportunity to grope her. A loud smack resounded through the area and Miroku bore a red mark on his cheek as Goku came running up. Panting and out of breath.

" You guys have to come quick! One of the groups got lost and someone ambushed my group! "

"Are you serious? " Bulma looked increasingly concerned and the other turned toward each other with worried looks. Inuyasha continued to scowl. Despite his protests, he found himself being dragged along into the woods with the rest of them.

Odd noises came in all directions. Making most of them huddle together for safety. Flash lights trembled in their hands and Marron's whimpers could be heard.

" I don't want to find any Snipes...who cares about them" Began Videl. She was obviously beginning to grow nervous as well.

" It'll be alright Videl " Gohan offered with a bit of a smile. Up until now he hadn't said a word, but now he took her hand in an attempt to comfort her. It was no secret that he liked Videl. But the two had yet to do anything about it.

"Hurry up you guys."Called out Goten. Yamcha was getting far ahead and the rest of the group was losing him. Bobbing and weaving between trees.

" We're going as fast as we can!" Complained Kagome.

" I should have worn tennis shoes instead of scandals." Rin whined, she was bringing up the rear along with Kagome. Speak of the devil, Rin's scandal slipped off her foot and she stopped to pick it back up. The rest of the group disappeared into the trees with out her. " Wait up! " She said hopping along as she put her scandal back on. Suddenly, some one came out of no where. Dressed in dark colors, he was tall. But a flash of white hair could be seen. He caught Rin by the wrist and she let out an ear piercing scream while she tried to get away.

Sesshoumaru winced. "Quiet! Its just me."

Rin calmed and turned to look at him. Smiling in relief that it wasn't some crazed attacker. " Oh! Its only you Sesshoumaru." He smirked and let his hand drop away from her wrist. Glancing away in awkwardness.

" Come on, lets get back. You freshmen scare so easily." He said with a smirk and she followed him back to the dorms dumbfounded.

"What was that!" Videl nearly jumped into Gohan's arms as she heard another scream. " There's something not right here..." Infront of them, Goku, Chi Chi and Bulma could hardly keep straight faces. Suddenly they stopped. Goku held up his hand for the rest to do the same.

" Wait a minute you guys...I think I hear snipes. " They all began to crowd around and Goku began to pick through the bushes. While the occasional snicker came from Bulma and Chi Chi. " Here Snipes... here Snipes..."

"RAWR!" Vegeta and Naraku said in unison as they jumped out of the bushes clad in werewolf masks. The rest of the group screamed and turned around, scrambling to get out of there. Leaving Goku, Chi Chi and Bulma on the ground laughing. Vegeta pulled off his mask and smirked.

" Stupid under classmen." And with that he pulled Bulma up, his fingers laced with hers as they left behind the other seniors. After they controlled their giggles, the rest followed behind.

Meanwhile back at the dorms...

While the underclassmen realized what had happened to them. The Juniors helped to explain that every year there was a senior prank and this year, this is how they had gotten everyone. On a wild goose chase, Snipes were not actual creatures. And after a good laugh by all, the chaperones shooed everyone away to their rooms. It was only day two of band camp. Tomorrow was Wednesday and the real work would begin!

A/N End: Soooo! What do you think? Did you like? Hate? At any rate! REVIEW! And thankies in advance for your reveiws! With summer here I will be updating more. I know its been awhile since my last chapter. And be on the look out for a new fic! I'm conjuring something up in my head... A possible Trunks and Pan. Hehe!

Always- Sb


	4. Rainy Days

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing. So without further ado, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: My lawyers and I are working on purchasing the rights for InuYasha and Dragonball Z...So far, neither have responded to are bids.

There was no way to describe today, other than to say it sucked. All their sunshine and hot weather seemed to disappear as quickly as pizza goes at a Fraternity house. Since early this morning, it had been raining...more of a drizzle but rain none the less, which made practice unbearable today. It wasn't even lunch time yet and everyone was ready to throw in the towel. On the field, Piccolo walked around, seemingly not bothered by the rain as he put everyone in their spots for the first chart of Carmina Burana. No one was at attention and every ten minutes or so, the drum majors would have to remind them.

" Alright. " Piccolo's voice echoed out of the bull horn he was holding. " We're going to foward march 48, mark time 16, foward march 8. All to a drum cadence and then Seventeen will give you the cue to begin playing. Let's try it from there. "

" GET THERE! "

" GET THERE!" Several seniors ran past the others who were dragging their feet.

" GET THERE! "

Various seniors and upper classmen yelled this as everyone ran back to their spots. Some taking their sweet time seeing as this day plained sucked to them. As everyone fell into place, the drum major and field commanders began to quiet everyone down. Seventeen's voice could be heard as the murmurs died away.

" Everyone you're in parade rest. " There was a pause before he blew his whistle in one short blast. " Band, A-TEN-HUT! "

" UN-Two! " Came the clipped but loud reply as in two swift movements, the band members stood at attention. Their chins up, shoulders back, chest out, instruments in carriage position and their feet at a forty five degree angle with the heels touching. The field commanders and drum major themselves marched out to the middle of the field and then gave three claps for the percussion to begin playing.

Dut...dut...dut...digga dut...dut...dut...

The band marched foward to their positions on the field with the Color Guard bringing up the rear. Unlike the rest of the band in straight lines, they were arched along the back. And as the band came up in playing position, they took their position to begin the routine to Carmina Burana one. Unfortunately, the rain made it very difficult for them to actually do any real flag movements. Through out the entire song their silks remained tangled and one more than once they dropped their flags. But it wasn't just color guard, the entire band seemed to be sucking out loud today. These words echoed Piccolo's thoughts as he stood atop the tower watching the band.

" Stop. " He called in a clipped and annoyed voice. " Everyone bring it in. " There was an audible sigh of relief from the entire band as they trudged foward to the tower, surrounding it in a semi circle. Everyone's morale seemed to be running on low this morning. " We're going to break early. I expect everyone to be ready and prepared after lunch to do some work. I don't care if its raining or if the sun is beating down on you. We ARE going to finish this chart today, I'll rehearse you all the way through your dinner if you don't get your act together. " After wards the band was dismissed and everyone trudged miserably towards the dorms.

Well almost everyone, percussion could be seen lining up once more to march back to the dorms. Vegeta at the head of the line started off the cadence and they took the long way back.

" Man this sucks..." Grummbled InuYasha. His normally very well kept hair was matted down because of the rain and his clothes were equally soaked and uncomfortable. He had had just about enough of the tyrant who used too much hair gel.

" I know but you know how Vegeta is. He's a perfectionist...and if we look bad then he looks bad." Trunks commented from behind Inuyasha while still keeping the down beats with his bass drum.

" He ALREADY looks bad! "

" Less talking and more marching! " Vegeta said turning around now to walk them march. " Left, left, left...LEFT! How can you be a percussionist and not know how to count. " Vegeta stopped to watch them all march by. Making sure they roll stepped and that they were on the right foot. Pan passed by looking particularly beaten... She hated this. Maybe it was a mistake to join marching band. By now she had given up on marching and simply walked while trying her best to keep from dropping the cymbals in her hands. Her arms hurt like no other and her shoulders had knots in them thanks to Vegeta and his damned push ups.

" Stop. " He called after her while the rest marched on. " I won't tolerate lazy percussionists. I suggest you get it together after lunch or else you'll be put in pit. " Pan frowned, he didn't have to be so mean.

" At least I wouldn't have to be subject to your yelling. " She snapped and walked off in the opposite direction towards the dorms. Leaving Vegeta to catch up with the rest of the percussion.. Who did he think he was? By the time she reached her room, Bra was already there and changed in to dry clothes.

" You're back early... I didn't even see the other percussion leave. "

" That's because I left. I can't stand Vegeta anymore... I want to go home. " Pan sighed and plopped down onto the twin size bed. Kicking off her shoes in the process, her feet her and she was sure she had never been so tired in all her life.

" Well everyone hates Vegeta. Except for Bulma that is... but I don't know what she sees in him." Bra shrugged and continued to brush out her hair in front of the mirror.

" I don't know if I want to stick with this marching band thing... Maybe I should have joined Color Guard like you. "

" Sure if you don't mind the occasional gropes by Miroku. Besides... no offense Pan but you have no rhythm what so ever"

"Hey!" Pan chucked her pillow at Bra, hitting her square in the back of the head.

" What did I do?! "

Meanwhile, the percussion filed into the dorms while most of the band members had settled into a card game or two outside their dorms. Some simply sat and talked. A small group occupied the end of the hall near the stair well. Sango, Miroku, Gohan, Videl, Kouga and Erasa all sat playing a card game.

" Haha! Draw four! " Cried Sango in triumphant as Miroku was forced to take four more cards to his growing hand of cards. " I'm going to win and you're going to loose! " Miroku grummbled and wondered again what he saw in that girl. So maybe she had no clue of his intentions but anyone with eyes could see that. Unfortunately for our dear Miroku, Sango seemed to be blind to his feelings. Maybe the constant attempts at molesting her? Perhaps...

" Even if you beat me I love you still love me." He countered with a smirk and earned a sharp blow to his shoulder. " Oww...I'm sore you know... You try holding up a flag in attention all day."

" You forget I do. Suck it up you big baby.."

The two went on like that while the rest of the group seemed only interested in playing cards, even if it was Uno. It was a great deal better than being outside, and no one was looking foward to after lunch.

Goten, Rin and Shippou all sat practically sprawled out in the hallway in front of Goten and Shippou's room. They were all exhausted from just this morning and who knows what this afternoon would bring.

" I don't think I can move.." Complained Goten. Rin and Shippou grunted in agreement.

" At least we're not subject to Kikyou for the time being.." Rin said.

" True...especially if there are sectionals. I hate the ways she drills us. And she expects us to start memorizing the music already! Who does she think she is?! " Shippou said with a pout, arms crossed over his chest.

" She's section leader and a senior...That's who she is." Came Rin's reply.

" And I thought I had it bad with the trumpets. " Goten sighed. " All Kouga and Yamcha do is argue over the music. We don't get much work done and its beginning to show. I think Piccolo is going to start cracking down on all of us pretty soon. "

" We'll see..."

There were mixed groups of students heading towards the cafeteria. Wearing hoodies, jackets, and hats to keep the rain off of them. Trunks ran to catch up to Pan who trailed behind Bra and a group of freshmen. He was panting when he finally fell into step beside her, lavender hair askew from the rain.

" Hey..." He paused to suck in deep gulps of air. " What happened to you back there. " Immediately Pan frowned, casting a sideways glare at him from the corners of her eyes.

" Nothing... Vegeta is just an ass is all. "

" Yes we all know that but there has to be more to it than that. " Pan hesitated and walked on for the space of a few breaths before finally speaking.

" Basically he told me to shape up or ship out. And I'm thinking about shipping out of here... its not worth it. "

" Aw come Pan, its really not so bad. Besides its only your first year... and Vegeta is always hard like that. Not just on the freshmen but all the percussion. You've seen how much he gets on InuYasha haven't you? " Trunks didn't wait for an answer but went on to say. " I know this can be thoroughly frustrating...and this is only the beginning. The school year hasn't even started yet but trust me...once we get that One it'll all be worth it. I'll even help you out with your marching if you like. " Trunks smiled, one of his award winning smiles that always seemed to make every girl melt. Pan looked at him, and a timid smile spread across her features.

" Alright then... I'll stick it out. But I still wouldn't mind seeing Vegeta fall face first in the mud..." The two laughed all the way into the cafeteria with that picture.

At lunch, the seniors all sectioned off two large tables for them to sit at. Some even had their indentured servants for the week to bring them drinks or even food from the buffet line. Chi Chi sat beside Goku while he stuffed his face, and the food kept coming. Much to her dismay, he was too busy to hear a word she said so she turned to Bulma on her other side who was equally disgusted with the way her boyfriend ate.

" Do you suppose that their stomachs are actually bottomless pits? " Bulma suggest as she watched Vegeta shove large amounts of salad into his mouth followed by several bites of a hamburger.

" Maybe..but I just tried to distract Goku and he almost bit off my finger! " Bulma giggled however Chi Chi failed to see what was so funny.

" Let them be gluttons...We should get to work on the second chart tonight."

Lunch seemed to end all too quickly for them... However the good news was that it had stopped raining. Already the sun was beginning to peak from behind the dull grey clouds. Things were already beginning to look a little brighter. And with renewed spirits, the band collected on the field once more to get back to work.

End A/N: What do you think? Heh, I know sort of a filler chapter but I thought it was a good way to get to know more of the characters. You know the drill...hit that review button and tell me how much you loved it! ...or flame me. ;; Whatever works for you. Hehe, its four AM so you better at least like me. I'm outtie for now.

-Sb


End file.
